eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Broker
For a categorical listing of all broker-related articles, please see Category:Broker. Broker NPCs can now be found in all major cities that have player housing and throughout many locations in the world. Brokers allow players to buy and sell goods to each other using the broker window. This article covers basics like what to sell, how to sell, and the how to buy from the broker. It includes information and tips that can save you time and money! For example, when you buy items on the broker you may pay a fee of 10-40%. Info in this article will tell you how to avoid fees and potentially increase your sales. What to Sell If you right click on and examine any item in your inventory, you may have noticed that many have designation "tags" (or flags) that give an indication of their value and/or any limitations on their use. For example, some items will bear the tag Treasured. Not all items will have such tags and you may not know their potential value until you drop them into the broker window. You can sell almost anything on the broker. Because there are few exceptions, here is a brief list of item types that can't be sold: *Items that are tagged as LORE. You can only have one lore item in your character's possession at a time. This includes Lore items in your inventory, bags, bank, and that you list for sale through the broker. *Items that are tagged as NO-TRADE *Items that you have attuned (like weapons and armor) or partially used (like charms) *Items that are tagged as HEIRLOOM, because they can only be traded to other characters on your account What you can sell through the broker: *Virtually any item you get as "loot" while out adventuring in the world. In some cases "junk" loot armor may be very valuabe to other players due to the addition of appearance slots for customize the look of armor. *Items you craft if you take up a Tradeskill *Items with the NO-VALUE that normal NPC merchants will not buy. *Some of the most desirable itemsmay be tagged as NO-VALUE :*Collection items, because completing them gives players experience and other rewards. :*Items you harvest (like wood or ore), but especially rare harvests used to make the very best player made (or Mastercrafted) items like armor or expert quality spell/combat arts upgrades. How to Sell Goods on the Broker There are some restrictions on broker use based on account types. This section describes the process for those with no such restrictions. Every character you create (see note above) can sell items to other players using the broker. Broker slots are spaces in the broker window (opened by clicking on a broker NPC) in which you can drop containers to sell your goods (loot, crafted items, collection items). Before you buy a house, you'll have only one broker slot. After buying a house (of any size and in any location) you will have 6 broker slots. In order to do so, you need to place a container in one (or all) of your broker slots by using any of the following: *Backpacks or strong boxes which are common, player-made containers. Players who buy directly from the broker from containers like this pay a 10-40% markup fee; the exact fee depends on many factors, but the city your home is in vs. the city other players hail from is the biggest factor. For example, the largest markup is in place for cities of opposing alignments, meaning that items sold to "evil" characters from "good" cities have the highest broker fees. The options below offer a distinct advantage when selling items and are therefore an upgrade over all other containers: *Sales Display or Veteran's Display Case which are specialized containers that allow other players to see the name of your home on the broker, to visit your house, and thus avoid paying the markup fee. Using these containers may make your items more attractive to those who are buying high-priced items, since they can save a great deal of coin. Other players can avoid the broker fees, but you must place the container (which functions like furniture) in your house. :*There are numerous kinds of sales displays, all player made and all have pros and cons. More details are found on the page linked above. :*Veteran's display cases are one per character and can be claimed after 3 years of playing by typing /claim while logged into the game. When you sell from this specific container, it also reduces the overall cost your items are listed at on the broker. The process of setting up to sell through the broker is simple. It can be done while at a broker NPC or by using a s market bulletin board while in your house. #Click on the broker or (inside your home) a market bulletin board. #Drag and drop a container (described above) into a broker slot. #Drag items you want to sell from your personal inventory into the container you want fill. (There are some items that can not be sold to other players, that will be marked No-Trade or Heirloom) To place a specialized container in your home and allow players to avoid the broker fees: # Enter your home. # Click your market bulletin board to open broker window. # Hover your mouse pointer over the container and right-click on it; from the options, choose "Place". # Choose a location for the sales display or veteran's case inside your house. An area near the entrance is advisable, to make it easy for other players to find it when they come to shop. *If you choose to sell items from your house using a special container you can still collect coin from sales or add and remove more items by visiting any broker NPC. *Any time you put an item up for sale, it's a good idea to hit the Search button in the broker window to see if it's priced to match the demand; overly high prices may mean an item that never sells. If you set a price too low, you can take a loss compared to what you might get if you sell it to any NPC merchant; if you've set the price too low and have it up for sale you'll see the word Yes in red in the listed column f the broker window. Buying Goods from The Broker There are some restrictions on broker use based on account types. This section describes the process for those with no such restrictions. Buying from the broker is fairly straight-forward; visit any broker and right click on the NPC; type the name of the item you'd like to buy into the search field of the broker window and hit the search button. You can also access an advanced search button in the broker window that can help you focus the search results, eliminate excess pages to look through, and save time. For example, using the advanced search to find cloth armor rather than plate armor and setting a level range within the advanced search will give fewer, more relevant results than a general search. Once you locate the item you want, it's simply a matter of hitting the Buy button. If you've read the section about selling goods on the broker, you may have worked out that you are paying a fee to use the broker that ranges from 10-40%. For this reason, it's in your best interest to seek out players selling good from their houses as described in the section directly above this. While 10% may not sound like much, it can add up quickly when you are buying high-priced items. The process of recognizing items sold from player homes is described below. Buying from Other Player's Houses To identify which items you can buy directly from the houses of other players, conduct a search for an item as you normally would. If the item can be purchased without the broker fee an address will appear under the name of the seller. This will include the "street" address (which door you need to visit) and the city in which their home is located. The first step in the process is to travel to the city listed under the seller's name. *If you are unfamiliar with the specific addresses within a city, you can press M to open your Map and type the "street" name into the search field. Doing so will make the location flash on the map. If you click on the spot, you can also place a marker on it and (as you near it) a glowing trail, known as a waypoint, will help you find your way. Once you reach the door of the seller, right click on it and choose Visit from the options that appear. In doing so, you'll have now have the option to search for the seller by name. As you type the name in the search field, you may get the location you want by typing only the first few letters of their name. the address if the door has several Select the name of the seller from the list and enter their house. From here, it's simply a matter of locating their sales display and clicking on it to open a window that functions much like the normal broker interface; choose the item you want and click on Buy. Category:User Guides Category:Broker